


Спа-процедуры для RK.

by Nusyathecat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, I like RK900 black & shiny, Idiots in Love, M/M, take care of each other mthfckrs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat/pseuds/Nusyathecat
Summary: Иногда вся жизнь становится настолько удивительной, что к этому, внезапно, привыкаешь.Поэтому Гэвин не видел ровным счётом ничего необычного в том, что в данный момент этой самой жизни он стоял на влажном полу душевой за спиной своего полностью обнажённого пластикового (ок, композитного) бойфренда с листом наждачной бумаги в руках.— Так, хорошо, эээ...что мне делать? Потереть тебе спинку?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Спа-процедуры для RK.

**Author's Note:**

> Война войной, а выходные — на то и выходные!
> 
> Повседневность, флафф и любимый хэд на RK900 с чёрным корпусом.
> 
> Спасибо [Plastic_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind) за накур!

***

С появлением Ричарда в своей жизни, Гэвин, наконец, сумел полюбить супермаркеты. Или, по крайней мере, смириться с ними.

Раньше он появлялся там исключительно тогда, когда организм уставал от скудного меню ближайшего к дому китайского ресторана (ну да, они просто быстрее всех доставляли) и начинал требовать разнообразия.

Иногда заканчивались одновременно кофе, гель для стирки и протеиновые батончики — и если организм можно было обмануть внезапным заказом еды из другого заведения, то например, с кофеваркой утром договариваться было бесполезно. И Гэвин, заранее страдая от того, что на это унылое занятие уходит драгоценное время выходного дня, которое он мог бы провести на родном диване, собирал волю в кулак и ехал.

В супермаркете он хаотично перемещался по рядам, бродил кругами, тихо зверея от мысли, что секция с замороженной пиццей, похоже, снова переехала (судя по всему, в другое измерение), а любимые чипсы продаются исключительно в формате семейной упаковки (её даже открывать страшно, не остановишься же). Зависал над средствами для стирки, пытаясь понять, есть ли надежда отстирать кровь с любимой рубашки, или чёрт бы это всё побрал.

Наконец, уезжал, гружёный пакетами, биоразлагающимися прямо в руках по дороге к машине — уже на полпути домой вспоминая, что забыл самое главное.

Через две-три недели все повторялось.

Выходом из положения казалась доставка с автоматическим повторением заказа, но однажды в системе что-то серьёзно сбойнуло, и улыбчивый андроид-курьер привёз ему пять ящиков кошачьих консервов в три часа ночи, когда Гэвин сладко отсыпался после тяжёлой смены. И он вернулся к прежней схеме.

Ричард пришёл и навёл порядок безжалостной титаново-пластиковой рукой и в этой сфере его жизни.

В поездках в супермаркет появилась успокаивающая регулярность, а время, которое раньше тратилось на них, значительно сократилось.

В многозадачной голове Ричарда существовали список, динамически оптимизирующийся под текущие нужды их маленького человеко-андроидского домохозяйства, и план секций в торговом зале, в соответствии с которыми он перемещался между рядами со скоростью и точностью... андроида, да. Всё, что оставалось Гэвину — толкать тележку и не отставать. Он был счастлив!

Наконец-то можно было думать не о том, куда странная логика мерчандайзера запихала салфетки — в отдел бумажной продукции или сервировки стола? — а о чём-то более приятном. О ленивом утреннем сексе каких-то пару часов назад, от воспоминаний о котором сладко сжималось в низу живота, о выходных впереди, о том, продуют ли Львы в предстоящем матче, или случится чудо?

О том длинном и нудном деле с то ли случайным бытовым убийством, то ли всё-таки умышленным — надо будет кое-что проверить в понедельник...

Он настолько погрузился в мысли, что не сразу осознал, что уже минут пять стоит напротив секции для андроидов — когда это у жестянок появились собственные отделы?? — опираясь на тележку и расфокусированным взглядом наблюдая за Ричардом, который задумчиво вертел в руках какой-то баллончик. Диод его переливался из голубого в жёлтый и обратно. Для андроида, обычно тратящего на принятие решений ничтожные миллисекунды, это было настолько странным поведением, что Гэвин мгновенно очнулся.

— Рич, чего завис? — он подошёл и заинтересованно уставился на то, что Ричард продолжал сжимать в руке, — Полировальн... Эээй, это что, намёк на то, что я плохо полирую твой?.. — он сделал выразительное движение кулаком.

Спектр демонстрируемых эмоций Ричарда и после девиации не стал особенно широким — у него и уголок рта не дёрнулся.

— Люблю твой тонкий юмор, — сообщил он своим обычным невыразительным тоном.

Гэвин изогнул бровь.

— И мой толстый чл...

Проходящая мимо дама косо взглянула на них и демонстративно сильнее толкнула тележку, ускоряясь.

—... ен? — упрямо закончил Гэвин.

Ричард даже не моргнул. Впрочем, он вообще не моргал — не видел смысла.

Очевидно, придя к нужному решению, он сгрёб с полки ещё пару флаконов и упаковку микрофибровых салфеток и сложил их к остальным покупкам.

— Мы закончили.

***

Уже дома, разбирая пакеты, Гэвин в подробностях рассмотрел то, что поначалу принял за автокосметику.

— Эээ, Рич?.. — удивлённо позвал он, читая этикетку.

«Полирующий состав для всех видов композитных пластиков, устраняет царапины и потёртости, обладает защитным свойствами, придает блеск вашему корпусу», надо же.

Ричард спустился со второго этажа, на ходу натягивая футболку — взгляду на мгновение предстали скульптурно вылепленные мышцы живота и узкие бёдра, которые мягко облегал пояс сидящих преступно низко домашних штанов.

Благослови боже киберлайфовских дрочил.

— Наждачную бумагу и войлок я не купил, но они есть в гараже, — сказал он.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Ричи, с чего ты вдруг решил, что оно тебе надо?

Андроид поколебался (выразилось это исключительно в мерцании диода, а не в мимике, но Гэвин уже привык не обращать внимания на такие мелочи) и медленно снял футболку.

Затем полностью отключил скин.

Вообще-то Гэвин неоднократно видел Ричарда в чём Киберлайф родила. В техцентре — после того, как лично привёз его туда, истекающего тириумом и искрящего повреждённой электроникой биокомпонентов (его тогда не смогли выгнать из смотровой, но в стерильную зону уже не пустили). В своей постели — полыхающего подсветкой стыков панелей, льнущего всем телом, твёрдым и одновременно гибким, таким непохожим на человеческое, что от этого становилось жутко и горячо до головокружения.

Но как-то всё время фокус внимания был смещён на более важные детали, нежели какие-то там потёртости на ударопрочном пластике.

Сейчас же, в свете дня, его глазам предстала впечатляющая — и удручающая — картина. Чёрный корпус Ричарда был, словно шрамами, испещрён потёртостями и царапинами разной степени глубины — от совсем мелких до словно гвоздями пропаханных. На левом плече виднелся заполированный по краям и залитый специальной смолой след от задевшей по касательной пули. На этом фоне недавно заменённые правые панели плеча и груди, гладкие и матово-блестящие, смотрелись до печального чужеродно.

К сожалению, стандартная страховка покрывала только повреждения, несущие угрозу нормальному функционированию, а косметические дефекты никого не интересовали.

Гэвин некоторое время, как зачарованный, рассматривал его. Прикоснулся к плечу, прослеживая пальцами неровные края целого ряда глубоких царапин — он даже помнил день, когда Ричард их получил (сам он тогда получил ушиб всего себя, пару неприятных ссадин и несколько седых волос). Нежно провёл тыльной стороной пальцев по шероховатостям на скуле и челюсти.

Он относился к этим повреждениям на корпусе Ричарда так же, как к своим шрамам — считал их чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. Историей жизни, выгравированной на теле, если уж на то пошло.

Но у Ричарда, похоже, было своё мнение на этот счёт.

На языке крутились банальности вроде «Ты у меня и так самый красивый, жопа ты карбоновая», но вместо этого он кивнул и сказал:

— Если хочешь, давай попробуем.

— Я мог бы обратиться в сервисный центр, если мысль об этом доставляет тебе дискомфорт, — с сомнением в голосе произнёс Ричард, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

Перед внутренним взором Гэвина мелькнул образ техника, занёсшего круг шлифмашинки над рельефными ягодицами его андроида.

— Ни один мудила криворукий не будет наглаживать тебе... ничего! — мгновенно вскинулся он, тыкая Ричарда пальцем в центр новенькой грудной пластины, — Кроме меня!

— В авторизованных сервисных центрах работают исключительно...

— Ни один!!!

На губах Ричарда появилась едва заметная тонкая улыбочка, свидетельствующая о том, что зануду он включил исключительно из вредности.

— Из твоего утверждения логически вытекает, что наглаживать мне всё будет только один криворукий мудила, — промурлыкал он себе под нос, притягивая закипающего Гэвина за талию поближе к себе, — И выбора у меня, похоже, нет.

— Хаааа, мать твою, хааа, жестянка отрастил чувство юмора, ад замёрз, — проворчал тот, но объятиям сопротивляться не стал.

Прижиматься к тёплому, жёсткому андроиду было приятно.

— Где мы будем этим заниматься? — Ричард почти коснулся губами уха Гэвина, заставляя полчища мурашек в мгновение покрыть его спину и руки.

Довольный произведённым эффектом, он невесомо провел по ним кончиками пальцев. Гэвин шумно выдохнул через нос и попытался притереться своими бедрами к его.

— Жестянка, ты точно хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас?..

— А у тебя были другие планы? — Ричард отодвинулся на расстояние вытянутых рук, — Я иду в душ, а ты в гараж за наждаком.

***

Иногда вся жизнь становится настолько удивительной, что к этому, внезапно, привыкаешь.

Поэтому Гэвин не видел ровным счётом ничего необычного в том, что в данный момент этой самой жизни он стоял на влажном полу душевой за спиной своего полностью обнажённого пластикового (ок, композитного) бойфренда с листом наждачной бумаги в руках.

— Так, хорошо, эээ... что мне делать? Потереть тебе спинку?

— Ищи крупные царапины и зашкуривай, обычные потёртости не трогай, — проинструктировал Ричард.

Гэвин согласно хмыкнул и принялся придирчиво инспектировать панели на широкой спине, плечах и боках андроида кончиками пальцев.

— Тебя будто по асфальту возили, — пробормотал он, накрывая ладонью большое шершавое пятно с росчерками царапин на боку в области рёбер.

— Так и было, — Ричард приподнял руку, чтобы Гэвину было удобнее, — убийца с Ковингтон-роуд, помнишь? Когда мы его нашли, он пытался уехать, я догнал его, но он сманеврировал, и мне немного не повезло.

Гэвин помнил. Перед глазами встала картина того, как несущийся с нечеловеческой скоростью андроид совершает просчитанный прыжок, чтобы приземлиться на крышу авто, но оно внезапно виляет в сторону, а Ричард, как кошка, изгибается в воздухе, меняя траекторию полёта — и падает, в самый последний момент ухитряясь вцепиться рукой в задний бампер. Он целых пять секунд едет по асфальту, как консервная банка за машиной молодожёнов, потом разворачивается, хватаясь второй рукой, отталкивается вверх, презрев гравитацию, группируется в воздухе и приземляется уже на капот, одновременно разбивая лобовое кулаком.

Когда Гэвин, наконец, добежал до машины, Ричард уже зачитывал правило Миранды уткнувшемуся в крышу лицом беглецу-неудачнику, одновременно защёлкивая на нём наручники.

В тот день в утиль отправилась очередная любимая чёрная водолазка.

— Пятая уже, — сокрушался Ричард дома, распаковывая новую такую же.

В вопросах имиджа он был крайне консервативен.

Гэвин старательно работал шкуркой и вспоминал, вспоминал.

Вот эта одинокая длинная царапина — неудавшееся ножевое. Ричард потом сказал, что настолько тупых преступников он давно не видел и долго восхищался, а Гэвина потряхивало от мысли, что у преступника могло оказаться что-то серьёзнее ножа.

— Как он вообще так близко к тебе подобрался?! А если бы у него был станнер? Я видел, что он делает с андроидами, Рич! — психовал он.

Он всегда знал, что Ричард не неуязвим, но настоящее осознание этого факта тогда ударило его под дых, и накопившийся стресс хотелось сбросить — хотя бы и на того же напарника.

Потому что он уже тогда был не просто андроид, а, чёрт возьми, его андроид, и Гэвин подозревал, что гораздо сильнее его ударило именно осознание этого.

— Я знал, что у него нет станнера и засёк его сигнатуру ещё за стеной, и я знал, что ты уже рядом и справишься, приоритетнее была безопасность пострадавшего, а не мешок кишок с IQ хомяка, — спокойно сказал тогда Ричард, — Было бы гораздо хуже, если бы на моём месте оказался ты.

Спорить с этим было сложно, поэтому Гэвин зло замолчал, а потом так же зло поцеловал его, будто хотел сожрать.

— Мои датчики говорят, что со спиной ты закончил.

Гэвин вынырнул из невесёлых воспоминаний и похлопал его по бедру.

— Но не с тем, что ниже, детка!

— Мои датчики и логи повреждений также говорят, что там всё нормально.

— Я должен убедиться, понятно? — Гэвин встал на колени и с собственническим удовольствием огладил ладонями бёдра и божественной красоты ягодицы, чей создатель определённо вдохновлялся лучшими произведениями античного искусства и списком победителей конкурса Мистер Вселенная. — Боже, Ричи, я бы взглянул на того, кто отвечал за эту часть тебя, выразил бы, ну не знаю — восхищение талантом.

— Строго говоря, их было несколько, предоставить тебе список?...

Гэвин представил кабинет с табличкой «Отдел разработки жопы Ричи» и себя, пожимающего руки выстроившимся в ряд дизайнерам и инженерам, и фыркнул от смеха.

—... К тому же, у нас с Коннором один и тот же молд.

— Спасибо, обойдусь. Упс, царапинка, стой спокойно!..

Предсказуемо, на ногах требующих внимания участков оказалось много, и Гэвин с головой погрузился в работу, начав даже ловить определённый несколько извращённый кайф.

Ричард молча занимался руками.

Через какое-то время Гэвин начал ощущать, что он всего лишь человек — на твёрдом кафеле сидеть становилось больно, да и колени начали затекать.

— Чёрт, надеюсь, хотя бы член ты себе не стёр? — он с мученическим вздохом сменил положение, — А то так и вижу, как мы его шкуркой обрабатываем...

Ричард опустил голову и кинул на него взгляд, выработанный за бесчисленное количество допросов, тех, где монетка решала, что сегодня он — плохой коп.

— Конечно, нет. Ты только снаружи жёсткий, колючий и шершавый, Гэвин, — обманчиво мягко произнёс он, — а внутри ты...

Гэвин застонал и закатил глаза.

— О господи, заткнись!!!

И с преувеличенным энтузиазмом принялся зашкуривать внезапно обнаруженный скол.

***

— Тщательно обезжирьте обрабатываемую поверхность, — зачитал Ричард следующий пункт из инструкции, — Гэв?

— Есть, сэр, — Гэвин послушно взял салфетку и бутылку универсального обезжиривателя.

Ричард, тем временем, старательно протирал те части корпуса, до которых мог достать сам.

Налить на салфетку, обработать, не пропуская ни сантиметра поверхности — ничего сложного. Если бы это средство ещё так не воняло, чёрт возьми!

Слава rA9, этот этап они прошли быстро.

— О, самое интересное! — Гэвин покрутил в руках флакон с полировальным составом, — Тут написано, что ты заблестишь, как котовые яйца! Смогу видеть своё отражение на твоей спине, когда буду... — он плавно двинул бёдрами, демонстрируя, что именно будет. — А ты можешь эротично облиться этим, чтобы я мог размазать его... везде?

— Размазать сможешь, — согласился Ричард, отбирая у него флакон, — смотри, наносишь немного на войлок и круговыми движениями...

И Гэвин с некоторой тревогой понял, что самое интересное, действительно, ещё только начинается.

— А что, красиво, мне нравится, — сказал он через пять минут, закончив полировать левую лопатку, — и правда, как новенький! А это не токсично? А с блёстками не было?

— Я что-то немного устал, — пожаловался он ещё через пятнадцать, закончив с панелями спины и приступая к пояснице, — напомни мне купить шлифмашинку, ладно?

Ягодицы и заднюю поверхность бёдер он тёр уже молча — сил зубоскалить не было, зато была решимость довести дело до конца любой ценой, даже если завтра у него отвалятся руки, спина, колени и остатки самоуверенности.

Когда Гэвин в очередной раз потянулся к флакону с полировальным составом, Ричард обернулся и тронул его за плечо.

— Дальше я могу сам, — сказал он, — спасибо за помощь, но тебе правда лучше отдохнуть, твои показатели...

Гэвин сидел у его ног в мокрых от влажного пола джинсах и в не менее мокрой от работы футболке, глядя на него снизу вверх — на прекрасную чёрную статую, расчерченную тонкими полосками стыков на матово бликующей в свете спотов поверхности — и не мог отвести взгляда. Потянулся и погладил лодыжку, задержав пальцы на подъёме изящной ступни.

— Нет уж, — выдохнул он, — сказал, что сделаю, значит сделаю. Или ты хочешь лишить меня удовольствия тебя лишний раз потискать?

Андроид с нечитаемым выражением на лице смотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений, потом улыбнулся и кивнул.

***

Когда они закончили, Ричард помог ему подняться.

— Спасибо, — повторил он, — Это были странные ощущения, но приятные. Даже сигнал от поверхностных датчиков улучшился на 0,4 процента, надеюсь, это не погрешность.

Гэвин коротко поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Рад, что ты доволен, жестянка, но кажется, теперь в душ надо мне.

Он принялся стягивать с себя одежду, бросая её на пол в сторону, как он надеялся, корзины для белья.

— Составить тебе компанию? — спросил Ричард, — я тоже мог бы тебе что-нибудь потереть.

— Я даже знаю, что, — Гэвин из последних сил выразительно поиграл бровями, — а что, тебе уже можно?

— Состав полимеризуется в течение пяти минут после нанесения.

Он увидел, как андроид включает скин — появились волосы, фарфоровая кожа с россыпью родинок, мягко очерченные губы оттенка, выбранного неведомым дизайнером Гэвину на горе...

— Так, стоп!!!

Ричард непонимающе взглянул на него.

— Я не понял, я что, зря старался? Даже не думай! Выключай всё обратно нахер! Я не для того это всё делал, чтобы ты хуякс — и под камуфляж, я страдал, между прочим! Я хочу трогать плоды своего труда, ясно?! Сияющую жопу своего андроида! И не дай бог, про защитные свойства они напиздели! Если сейчас оно смоется, я их просто убью!..

Ричард улыбнулся и шагнул под струи воды.


End file.
